The present invention relates to a display device for a vehicle that displays various information of the vehicle.
In vehicles, vehicle information such as a traveling speed of a vehicle, warning or the like is displayed on a display device for a vehicle. Such display device is arranged in a dashboard of the vehicle. A front face of the display device for the vehicle is covered with a front face cover which is formed of a translucent material for a purpose of preventing dust from entering.
In the display device for the vehicle, a hood for preventing glare has been provided at an upper portion of the front face cover so as not to prevent reflecting ambient light or the like from the front face cover to a driver side. However, such hood reduces a degree of freedom of designing of portions around the dashboard and possibly obstructs achieving of an originality in interior design of a vehicle.
Therefore, the applicants suggested a technique of obviating the need of a hood by providing an antireflection film on a surface of the front face cover (e.g., patent documents 1 and 2) in the past.                Patent Document 1: JP-A-10-119711        Patent Document 2: JP-A-10-221122        
A display device for a vehicle that has an antireflection film provided on a surface of a front face cover as shown in the patent documents 1 and 2, mainly focuses on a structure of obviating the need of a hood. Therefore, it is premised that a shape of a surface of the front face cover is configured such that an incident angle of light reflected by the front face cover to a driver side is within an angular range capable of preventing reflection due to the antireflection film.